yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Malachi Hawthorne
|dormitory = |deck = Dragon's Black Heart|years experience = 7|favorite card = Red-Eyes Heartless Black Dragon|money = $365|color5 = #000080}} Malachi Hawthorne (ホーソーンマラキ, Hōsōn Maraki) is a graduate of and a professional duelist with the International Dueling League, notorious for his skillful use of the in his deck, Dragon's Black Heart. Alongside Damien Pavus, Malachi is the possessor of one half of the Heart of Anubis pendant, an item imbued with ancient Egyptian magic that enforces wagers. Malachi is a servant and trusted lieutenant of Princess Ammit, a high-ranking, albeit secret, member of her organization Neberis. Growing up in a privileged British family, the son of an Earl, he is a relentless and competitive (if not underhanded) duelist whose goal isn't simply to defeat his opponents, but to crush their spirits and their love of dueling. Design Appearance Malachi, at first glance, isn't imposing. He is slender and lean, and of average height for his age, standing at five feet, ten inches tall. On second glance, however, one notices his regal posture, his effortlessness, and the coldness of his eyes. No emotion seems to linger on his face, and intense gaze is enough to make the tallest among the human race feel small. Brows perpetually arched, lips constantly contorted into a sneer, his expression is one that reflects his disdain for people and telegraphs his arrogant personality. The young man's presence is a commanding one, striking uneasiness in even the strongest of hearts. He exudes dark confidence, down to the stride with which he walks. Malachi's features are rather sharp, having a narrow, pointed chin, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. One of his eyes, the left is a brown rich enough to appear goldenrod, while the other, the right, is a haunting crimson reminescent of the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon itself. He displays the heterochromia phenotype, and a genetic abnormality is responsible for his unique right eye coloration. Deep scarlet, almost to the point of matching his right eye, Malachi's hair is relatively short and highly layered, with uneven bangs concealing part of his forehead. Given his upbringing, he usually chooses to dress rather formally, favoring suits and ties when it isn't hot, normally all-black with touches of red. Malachi's fashion choices tend to reinforce the regal image he has cultivated. Personality Fiend. Enigmatic. Guarded. Insecure. Ruthless. Warped. All of these words, and many more, apply very easily to Malachi. He is the embodiment of the darkness he so loves to wield in the form of his dragons and to shroud himself in, and what's more is, he enjoys it. Malachi is a near sadist, almost enjoying the suffering of others. Certainly, he would never feel empathy for another's pain. He was simply born wired wrong, according to some, predisposed to a foul disposition and it only got worse as he got older. This is only half of the truth, an incomplete explanation. The full truth is that while he is naturally cruel, it was exacerbated by his harsh upbringing. Having grown up in a very high-achieving, demanding family that pushed him constantly to be the best at everything he attempted, the pressure warped him. Just as high pressure creates diamonds, so, too, it created Malachi. The competitive nature of his family drove him to make full use of his potential, as well eschew others for the sake of his own development. Wrapping himself in his loneliness since childhood, Malachi has a disdain for human warmth, preferring to just be left alone. There is very little he actually cares for, and that has made him selfish. Very quick to play the egalitarian when it suits him, he is nonetheless only concerned with his own self-interest. Given his resentment of his family, he cares not even for them, and refuses to speak to or of them. He is an excellent manipulator, using his high class etiquette and charm to his advantage. Calculating and analytical, he is talented at adapting to the person with whom he is speaking in order to better win them over. Malachi's observational skills are keen; he is prone to remain quiet and keep to himself, preferring to study his surroundings and other people rather than be extraverted. His normal reservedness, however, lends gravity to his words when he does choose to speak. In a way, Malachi is hyper aware, constantly taking in everything around him. Truly, Malachi is condescending, arrogant, and self-assured. He is quick to judge and look down upon others, considering them inferior to himself in almost every way. The confidence he possesses in himself is excessive, to the point where he thinks of himself as nearly infallible. Other people, he reasons, are not better than him, therefore he is close to perfect, if not entirely perfect. He is very snide and belittling, frequently insulting people in a subtle, roundabout manner. As huge as his ego is, it masks the fact that deep down, he harbors self-loathing and doubt, and is more fragile than he appears to be. Voice/Mannerisms Abilities Biography Relationships Damien Pavus Princess Ammit Shane Stryker Michael Pavus Deck Dragon's Black Heart 24 * 25 * 26 | effect monsters = * 10 * 11 * Red-Eyes Alternative B. Dragon16 * Red-Eyes Alternative B. Dragon17 * Red-Eyes Alternative B. Dragon18 * 19 * 20 * 21 * 22 * 23 * Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman27 * Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman28 * 29 * 33 * Red-Eyes Shining Armor Dragon39 * Red-Eyes Shining Armor Dragon40 * Red-Eyes Shining Armor Dragon41 * 44 * 45 * 46 * 47 * 48 * 51 * 52 * 54 * 55 * 56 | fusion monsters = * * * * | xyz monsters = * * * * Red-Eyes Crimson Pain Black Dragon * Red-Eyes Crimson Pain Black Dragon * Red-Eyes Heartless Black Dragon * Red-Eyes Scarlet Flare Black Dragon * Red-Eyes Scarlet Flare Black Dragon * Red-Eyes Superior Black Dragon * Red-Eyes Superior Black Dragon * Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon | spells = * 8 * 9 * 15 * Red-Eyes Calling30 * Red-Eyes Calling31 * Red-Eyes Calling32 * 35 * 36 * 37 * 38 * 49 * 50 * 53 * 57 * 58 | traps = * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 34 * 42 * 43 * 59 * 60 }} Duels Quotes Trivia *Coming soon! Category:Characters